Tujuh Belas
by Erry-kun
Summary: Aksi Niji, Jumi, dan Jaki ikut serta dalam perlombaan tujuh belasan lingkungan setempat yang penuh dengan najis dan modus-modus sedikit. "Eh—lo jangan pegang-pegang adek gue, Niji—!" / "Gue bayangin ... mungkin ini posisi kita kalau malam pertama habis gue nikahin kalian berdua." / NijiHaiMayu.


"Jakiii~! Jumiii~!"

Nijimura berteriak memanggil dua manusia pendamping sehidup sematinya dari jaman masih bau kencur itu dari luar pagar rumah.

 _Ckrek_.

"Eh? Niji?" Mayuzumi yang menyahut, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu utama rumah mereka. "Ngapain ke sini? Gua kira hari ini lo mau operasi bibir."

"Kampret, itu cuma gosip," Nijimura mencak-mencak, bibirnya maju. "Gua gak ada kerjaan, nonton tv juga semua saluran kok acaranya sama semua, ya."

"Yaiyalah, bego, itu upacara pengibaran bendera di istana negara. Gitu aja lo gak tau, gimana lo mau sukses di masa depan? Palingan juga lo gede jadi tukang lotek, Ji."

"Kok lo _so sweet_ mikirin masa depan gue, Jum."

Nijimura pasang muka najis, Mayuzumi cukup datar tembok berdehem kalem.

"Dari pada ngomongin masa depan lo yang gak menjamin kelangsungan hidup adek gue, mendingan kita ikutan lomba RT Pelangi di lapangan depan."

"Oh ... bener juga, ajak si Jaki."

Dasar manusia-manusia pengangguran tidak ingat umur.

"Nanti deh jam sepuluhan yak," Mayuzumi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan dengan nada misterius. "Gue mandi dulu ... bareng Jaki."

Mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, Nijimura bergeming sejenak.

"Gue juga belom mandi."

Mayuzumi yang hampir saja akan berbalik pergi masuk ke dalam rumah, mendadak berhenti. Dengan posisi membelakangi Nijimura dia berujar pelan.

"Yaudah bareng sini."

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tujuh Belas (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: shounen-ai, ooc, indonesia!au, typo, saya kehabisan stok eyd.**

 **A/N:** kesengsemnajis! **nijihai** , sodarangebetkawin! **mayuhai** , rivaltapicinta! **nijimayu**.

* * *

 **Tujuh Belas**

 **.: NijiHaiMayu :.**

* * *

 **kelereng.**

Sorak sorai penonton warga se-RT menggema riuh memenuhi arena lomba. Semua peserta tengah konsentrasi penuh pada bulatan kecil yang bergoyang-goyang menggoda di atas sendok yang digigit kuat demi memenangkan lomba.

Setelah pada sesi lomba sebelumnya Mayuzumi menang telak dari peserta lainnya, Haizaki jelas tidak mau kalah begitu saja dari manusia yang serahim tapi beda dunia dengannya itu.

Langkahnya cepat pasti, sendok digigitnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sementara Mayuzumi dan Nijimura tercinta— _ohoks_ —berdiri mendukung dari sisi lapangan.

Sampai akhirnya kurang lebih lima langkah lagi—seperti jarak rumahnya dengan Nijimura—Haizaki bisa sampai di garis akhir, tiba-tiba saja dengan seenaknya Mayuzumi dan muka datarnya yang meminta ditabok itu berteriak seenaknya.

"Ayo, dek! Sedikit lagi! Ternyata memang sendok bekas gigitan aa itu bisa bikin kamu beruntung!"

Haizaki berhenti, sontak mematung.

Sendok ini.

Bekas Mayuzumi.

"ANJIR JIJIK!"

Sendok pun melayang kena sasaran tepat di muka Mayuzumi.

Haizaki lari ke masjid terdekat mengambil air suci.

* * *

 **bakiak.**

"Satu, dua, satu, dua ..."

Tiga pemuda kurang kerjaan dari RT Pelangi itu—tumben-tumbennya—bisa sangat kompak berjalan beriringan dengan bakiak. Sementara beberapa pesaing sudah tumbang duluan karena kurang kompak dengan anggota lain, tim ini masih terus berjalan pasti menuju garis akhir. Nijimura—yang berdiri di tengah—dengan aba-abanya yang tegas adalah kunci dari kelancaran mereka—

—sampai akhirnya Mayuzumi bersin sekuat tenaga sehingga kakinya terbelit dan megacaukan pola mereka.

 _Bruk_!

Mereka bertiga akhirnya mau tidak mau jatuh terjungkang ke belakang, dengan diiringi pekikan seindah kebun binatang dari Haizaki, Nijimura berdenyit sakit ketika punggungnya bertubrukan dengan aspal yang kasar, tidak sadar sudah memajukan bibirnya secara tidak terkontrol, semetara Mayuzumi cukup mendesis kalem meskipun sebenarnya dia adalah penyebab utama kecelakaan itu.

Untungnya mereka tidak jatuh bertindihan.

Kalau iya, nanti ada yang nafsu.

"Aduh! Ini gara-gara lo, A!"

"Maaf, dek, gua juga jatoh nih."

"Udah, stt ... tenang ..." Nijimura bergumam kalem, kemudian dengan tanpa izin dia merangkul dua manusia kelabu itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Nga-ngapain lo, Ji!?"

"Eh—lo jangan pegang-pegang adek gue, Niji—!"

Tidak mengindahkan kepanikan kedua kakak-beradik itu, Nijimura menghembuskan napas kalem.

"Gue bayangin ... mungkin ini posisi kita kalau malam pertama habis gue nikahin kalian berdua—"

Adegan anarkis yang terpaksa harus disensor pun terjadi.

* * *

 **menangkap belut.**

Kali ini Haizaki lagi-lagi beraksi. Dua manusia lainnya duduk anteng saja melihat seraya memberi dukungan kecil dari samping arena lomba. Haizaki mengambil ancang-ancang dari garis _start_ di mana terdapat botol yang berjajar untuk diisi belut. Di seberangnya sudah disiapkan baskom berisi air dan belut-belut sawah yang—tentu saja—masih hidup.

Lomba dimulai dengan aba-aba berhitung, semua peserta mulai berlari menuju baskom berisi belut.

Haizaki berlari cepat dan mengambil belut dengan cekatan. Dulu waktu kecil dia sering tangkap belut dengan Mayuzumi di kampung nenek Soreang, jadi dia sudah biasa dengan yang seperti ini.

Satu belut tertangkap, dia pun berlari kembali ke tempat jajaran botol, tapi karena Haizaki terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi berlari cepat, belut yang superlicin itu terlepas secara tidak sengaja.

"ANJIR—Ahh—geli, masuk baju gue—!"

Dua manusia yang sejak tadi dengan tenang menonton dari sisi arena mulai heboh sendiri.

"SINI JAK/DEK, BIAR GUA YANG AMBILIN!"

Keduanya malah berebutan dengan perkelahian yang mulai mengarah ke tindakan anarkis sampai akhirnya belut itu keluar sendiri jatuh terhempaskan ke tanah kerikil berbatu dari balik kaos Haizaki.

* * *

 **sepak bola terong.**

Sepak bola terong memiliki peraturan yang sama sepak bola pada umumnya, namun peserta tidak menggunakan kaki untuk menendang, melainkan menendang bola plastik dengan menggunakan terong yang diikat menggantung di belakang celana.

Biasanya, sepak bola semacam ini dimainkan ibu-ibu.

Tapi karena warga RT Pelangi kekurangan ibu-ibu dan biar sekalian serba terong, pemainnya kali ini adalah terong-terongan— _eh_.

Di kubu kanan, ada Nijimura, Mayuzumi, dan Haizaki.

Di kubu kiri, penantang adalah Moriyama, Miyaji, dan Izuki.

Kedua kubu memiliki kesamaan; sama-sama terong-terongan sejati yang ke mana-mana boncengan bertiga biar hemat bensin (dan modus dempetan sedikit).

Semua peserta pun siap-siap menggantungkan sebatang terong di celana masing-masing.

"Anjir, masa terongnya habis, gua gak kebagian ..."

"Kasian bener lu, Jum," Nijimura bersimpati, tapi mukanya yang menyebalkan itu malah memberi kesan ngajak berantem.

"Udah ganti cabe," usul Haizaki, asal.

"Cabe mahal, dek. Sekarang lagi di atas seratus ribu di pasar Cicaheum."

"Gua gak minta lo curhat!" Haizaki kesal sendiri.

"Ah, gue tahu—" Tidak memedulikan respon Haizaki sebelumnya, Mayuzumi tiba-tiba memegangi celananya sendiri. "Gua kan juga punya _terong_ _asli_ , pake saja—!"

"JANGAN, BEGO!"

Sebelum sempat Mayuzumi mengumbar auratnya di depan umum, dari sisi kanan Haizaki mencegahnya sementara sisi kiri menjadi wilayah pengamanan Nijimura.

"A, gua tau lo bego, datar, gak peka, kayak hantu, tapi plis jangan malu-maluin gua kayak gini—"

"Jum, lo masih _perawan_ , 'kan? Jaga dong, nanti ada yang napsu kalau diumbar."

Mayuzumi terharu, dua manusia itu masih peduli padanya. Kalau Mayuzumi tidak dianugerahi muka membosankan itu, mungkin dia sudah menodai kaos partai yang dia kenakan dengan air mata dan ingus.

Akhirnya, pertandingan tetap dimulai karena ada ibu-ibu yang berbaik hati memberikan sebatang wortel sebagai pengganti terong pada Mayuzumi. Untuk alasan yang sulit dijelaskan, Mas Junari, tukang bakso kompleks, sensi sendiri melihat batang wortel itu digantungkan bergoyang-goyang pada celana Mayuzumi.

"Ih, punya lo kurus tapi panjang gitu ya, Jum."

"Punya lo tuh apa gak kegedean, Ji?"

Obrolan tidak penting mereka membuat kubu sebelah unggul satu angka lebih dulu.

* * *

 **masukan paku ke dalam botol (part i).**

"Anjir, susah ..."

Nijimura sibuk sendiri berusaha menalikan benang kasur yang sudah digantung paku ke bagian belakang celananya.

Haizaki gemas sendiri melihatnya, dia berjalan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakan kasar menuju tempat di mana Nijimura berdiri. "Begitu doang lo kagak bisa, Ji?! Biar gua lah, gua kesel sendiri lihatnya!" dengan kasar dia merebut benang kasur itu dari tangan Nijimura.

"Dari tadi, kek."

Bibir Nijimura maju. Haizaki menalikan benang kasur itu dengan cekatan namun diwarnai desisan kesal.

"Hih! Lo gak usah nungging-nungging gitu, jijik tahu!"

"Siapa yang nungging? Gua biasa aja kali. Lo kali Jak, lihatnya napsu."

"Najis! HIH!"

* * *

 **masukan paku ke dalam botol (part ii).**

Di antara sorak sorai warga RT Pelangi asuhan Pak Kise Ryouta, dua orang berkepala awan mendung bersorak dengan seikhlasnya dari pinggir arena perlombaan.

"Ayo ... ayo ... Niji, lo bisa," Mayuzumi menyemangati, dengan volume suara seadanya.

"Go Niji, go Niji ...," Haizaki ikutan, sama halnya dengan sang kakak, menyemangatinya tidak membantu sama sekali, justru teredam suara sorakan warga lain.

Sebenarnya mereka terpaksa karena Nijimura menjanjikan traktir bakso Mas Junari (yang pacarnya dokter itu) jika mereka mau mendukung dan Nijimura bisa menang lomba ini. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak tawaran menggiurkan bakso Mas Junari yang terkenal seantero kompleks Keajaiban, coba? Gratis pula.

Nijimura senang saja dua calonnya mau memberinya semangat.

Calon apa, Mas? Jangan terlalu ngarep. Hati _mah_ bisa disogok pakai cincin berlian, bukan semangkok bakso yang dibayarnya saja masih belakangan.

Berlari sekuat tenaga dari ujung garis _start_ , Nijimura akhirnya sampai di dekat botolnya paling pertama.

Melihat peluang mangkuk bakso di hadapan mata, dua orang yang kurang niat tadi mulai berbinar-binar tatapannya, nada suaranya pun mulai sedikit meninggi penuh harap dengan kedua pandangan fokus tertuju pada pantat tajam paku Nijimura yang masih memukul-mukul bibir botol dengan imutnya.

Nijimura keringat dingin. Sial sekali paku yang menjuntai dari pantatnya itu tidak mau diam juga. Ini salahnya karena lari terlalu kencang tadi.

Ah, sedikit lagi pakunya bisa diam dan masuk dengan mulus ke dalam—

"Ahhhh! Akhhh! Niji—"

"Ahhn—masukin! Masukin! Ahh!"

"Ahh—gak kuat lagi—" ingin makan bakso.

"Lo kenapa diam aja, ahhn—cepet masukin!"

Teriakan dua manusia—yang entah kenapa harus seperti itu—dari pinggir sana membuat konsentrasi Nijimura buyar sampai tak bersisa. Entah ini salah Mayuzumi dan Haizaki yang teriaknya harus seperti itu atau salah Nijimura sendiri yang nonton _hentai_ waktu malam sebelum tujuhbelasan.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah Kang Daiki!"

Dua kakak beradik kelabu itu memasang muka sedatar pantat panci hadiah panjat pinang.

"Payah lo, Ji!"

* * *

 **makan kerupuk.**

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi pasang muka tajam dan dongkol sendiri. Di hadapan mereka sudah menggantung kerupuk jumbo yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari kerupuk yang harus dimakan peserta lain.

"Kang Tarka, ini gak salah? Masa yang lain kerupuknya kecil, ini segede pantat si Jumi."

 _Kang Niji, ketahuan tuh suka salah fokus ke mana. Untung orangnya antara bego dan gak peka._

Si Akang yang diketahui adalah panitia lomba hanya nyengir ala orang Sunda. "Kerupuk yang sebesar itu habis, Kang. Sudah itu yang gede aja, tapi makannya berdua sama Akang Jumi. Jadi adil, 'kan?"

Dengan emosi Mayuzumi membalas, "Apanya yang adil, Kang? Kalau gua gak sengaja cipokan sama si _monyong_ itu gimana?"

Yang membalas bukanlah si Akang, melainkan Nijimura langsung.

"Ya ... berati mungkin itu artinya kita jodoh, Jum."

* * *

 **kursi musik.**

Enam orang berjalan santai seraya mengelilingi lima buah kursi yang disusun rapi di tengah-tengah arena lomba. Ketika musik berhenti, mereka harus berebutan menduduki lima kursi yang ada dan menyisakan seorang yang kalah karena tidak kebagian kursi.

Haizaki menguap, dia mulai mengantuk karena lomba ini terasa agak membosankan dan kurang tantangan. Hanya menunggu musik berhenti dan—

 _Anjir, berhenti._

 _Aduh ini ngapain._

Haizaki kebanyakan melamun, dia pun kelabakan selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya duduk cepat asal ke belakang tanpa lihat-lihat—

 _Eh, kok empuk kursinya_?

 _Kok enak ya, anget-anget gitu_.

Tunggu.

"Dek, tempat dudukmu yang paling tepat memang di pangkuan aa ..."

Terdengar suara lembut yang sok romantis tapi gagal karena tetap bernada datar. Kedua telapak tangan agak-agak mesum berkedok _brother complex_ itu pun sudah nyaris beraksi memeluk Haizaki dari belakang.

"N-NAJIS!"

Haizaki memekik ngeri sepenuh hati.

* * *

 **tutup mata.**

Lomba jalan tutup mata ini adalah lomba baru tahun ini yang bertujuan memperkuat kepercayaan pada pasangan. _Cie aciat_.

Peserta akan terdiri dari pasangan di mana seorang akan ditutup matanya, seorang lagi akan menjadi mata yang menuntun jalan bagi pasangannya. Karena Mayuzumi kalah suit dari Nijimura, dia yang terpaksa hanya menonton dari kejauhan dengan pasang muka yang suram.

Rute perjalanan mereka dimulai dari rumah Pak RT sampai ke pintu rumah Ustad Seifulloh, kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah Pak RT. Artinya, para peserta harus naik dan turun tangga rumah pak ustad yang tinggi bak istana.

"Lo _lebay_ sumpah, Jak. Ini seriusan gak ada apa-apa di depan, lo jalannya jangan tegang gitu."

"Lo gak ngerti perasaan gue, Ji. Ini gelap bener Ji! Gila kalau gua kejungkang masuk ke selokan 'kan bahaya."

"Udah Jak, seriusan tenang aja," Nijimura merangkul pasangannya erat. "Kan ada gue."

 _Cie aciat aciat_.

Terpaksa karena ini bukan saatnya adu mulut dengan Nijimura—bisa-bisa Haizaki dijahili dimasukan ke selokan beneran kalau tetap sewot—dia akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk patuh. Nijimura gemas sendiri jadinya.

"Oh—oke ..."

"Udah, jalan pelan-pelan aja ke depan seriusan gak ada apa-apa."

"I-iya—"

Sebelah kaki Haizaki mendadak menumpu pada udara kosong.

"Whooaaa! Niji! Anjirr! Kampret! Bau! Monyong! Jelek! Gue nyaris masuk selokan beneran, 'kan? Lo yang becus kampret!"

Nyaris, hanya nyaris. Karena kepanikan Haizaki membuatnya secara refleks memeluk Nijimura erat tepat sebelum dirinya sempat menjatuhkan sebelah kaki ke dalam selokan.

"Ah, yang itu gua sengaja."

Karena demi mendapatkan pelukan Haizaki, dibutuhkan sedikit akal-akalan.

"Monyong, lo mau gua pukulin!?"

"Lo nantang gue?"

"E-eh ... kagak deh."

Sekasar-kasarnya Haizaki, dia masih sadar diri untuk tidak menantang Nijimura yang minggu kemarin saja sukses menangkap dua manusia berprofesi begal dan membuat keduanya babak belur dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Wah, pelindung yang hebat ya, suami idaman.

Haizaki keselek.

* * *

 **dangdutan.**

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, RT Pelangi—atas usulan Pak RT tercinta—menggelar acara dangdutan di malam hari sebagai acara penutup dan hiburan buat mereka yang sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut lomba (juga sebagai sarana penghibur lara bagi mereka yang masih jomblo sampai detik ini karena penyanyi dangdutnya cantik-cantik seksi).

Sebagai warga RT yang baik, tiga jagoan kebanggan kita semua itu menonton dangdut dengan kalem. Nijimura tidak bisa _joget_ , Mayuzumi gengsi mau _joget_ , dan Haizaki ... salah fokus karena si Teteh yang nyanyi kok cantik sekali.

Menyadari kedua pandangan Haizaki yang naik-turun dada-paha terus, Nijimura mendengus tidak suka, kemudian _monoel_ dan berbisik pada Mayuzumi.

"Jum, si Jaki kok gitu mengkhianati cinta gue."

Mayuzumi menoleh, balas menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan mata yang nyaris nangis jantan. "Kasih sayang gue pun apa selama ini dianggapnya butiran daki doang gitu?"

"Apa kita harus pake baju kayak gitu juga biar Jaki mau ngelirik kita?"

"Kayaknya gitu," Mayuzumi memandangi baju seksi yang dipakai sang penyanyi dangdut. "Si Tetehitu pasti bawa lebih dari satu."

"Pinjem yuk."

"Yuk."

Dasar bego.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Hahahaha apa ini telat ya /nangis :"v habis pas tujuhbelasan kemarin saya sedang ospek, jadi sibuk /soksibuk/

Biarin lah, toh bendera merah putih di rumah saya belom diturunkan /plak

Dan apalah ini tiga manusia absurd ini jadi pasangan trisam nomor satu di hati saya /plakplakplak/ x'"D whoaaa cintaa saya cintaaaa /nak

Maapkan celotehan gak jelas Erry :"v terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca karya saya yang mengkhawatirkan ini...

Kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak review _minna-samaaaa_! Makasih banyak yaaa /peluk

* * *

(Ini ada tambahan dikit, hehe)

Kelamaan salah fokus pada badan siTeteh penyanyi yang luar biasa berlekuk-lekuk, Haizaki akhirnya sadar bahwa tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya minim keberadaan dua manusia merepotkan namun diam-diam ngangenin itu.

Haizaki panik, sontak mencari-cari ke sekeliling kerubunan orang-orang yang sedang _berjoget_ demi menangkap kepala abu-abu dan hitam pekat yang padahal sejak tadi sedang bersamanya.

Menangkap kepala Nijimura agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Haizaki berjalan menerobos menyusulnya dengan brutal.

"AA JUMII! NIJI! SIALAN LO BERDUA!"

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang sebenarnya sedang menunggu si penyanyi selesai bernyanyi dan turun dari panggung itu pun sontak menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati Haizaki dengan muka luar biasa marah tapi malu-malu sedikit.

Ketika langkah Haizaki tepat membawanya ke hadapan dua laki-laki itu, Haizaki langsung menghadiahi mereka berdua getokan penuh cinta.

"Lo berdua tega ninggalin gue sendirian, kampret!"

Masih terbengong-bengong setelah dapat _benjol_ manis di kepala, Mayuzumi dan Nijimura saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik. Kemudian senyuman haru yang terkembang bahagia sontak terukir di wajah ganteng namun _ngenes_ mereka.

"Jaki/Dek, sini gue peluuuk—!"

"AN-ANJIR, LEPASIN—"

Adegan mengharukan terjadi di antara musik dangdut yang menggema keras di sana-sini.

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi lega bahwa mereka masih belum kalah dari dada dan paha di hati Haizaki.

Padahal—Haizaki tidak berani ngaku—dia takut ditinggal pulang sendiri karena jalan dari lapangan RT ke rumahnya itu lewat kuburan yang setiap malam suasananya seram sekali.

Jadi kalau lewat kuburannya bareng Nijimura dan Mayuzumi, jika hantunya muncul dia ada alasan buat peluk-peluk sang kakak dan tetangga kesayangan. Kaget? Loh, iya. Meskipun di luar kelihatan najis, diam-diam Haizaki ngarep-ngarep dikit.


End file.
